1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a robot and, more particularly, to a robot synchronization technique.
2. Background of the Related Art
The robot industry is developed daily, and it is expected that the robot industry will become one of the important industries which determine national competitiveness in the near future. Accordingly, there is an increasing interest in household robots for the popularization of the robot industry and robot technology and robots for education and toys. A number of robot companies are greatly contributing to robot industrialization on the basis of not only robots for industry, but also robots for homes, education, and toys. It is expected that investment and technology development for intelligent robots will be accelerated in the future.
Meanwhile, there are suggested techniques for simulating robots. For example, there are disclosed tools for fabricating a virtual robot in software and comparing a behavior of the virtual robot and a behavior of a real robot through simulation.
Meanwhile, the general public becomes accustomed to playing game through an images displayed on various display devices. This makes it difficult for the general public to wirelessly control a number of robots using an additional complicated controller. Accordingly, there is a need for the development of technology for controlling a robot while seeing an image displaying the behavior of the robot in conjunction with the behavior of the robot.